<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress jobs: Sirius Black One Shot by Mish123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895919">Stress jobs: Sirius Black One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123'>Mish123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rated R chapters from my story "Snuffles". I made it into a one shot.<br/>This way people can enjoy just the smut. Please check out the full story on my page for more details.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress jobs: Sirius Black One Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rated R chapters from my story "Snuffles". I made it into a one shot.<br/>This way people can enjoy just the smut. Please check out the full story on my page for more details.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Triwizard tournament went on and Sirius was no more closer to finding out who had put Harry's name into the goblet.</p><p>He was currently staying with The Three Broomstick's bartender, Dove. Dove was a woman of such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to center around her. She had long blonde hair and her arm was covered in botanical tattoos. Everyone else in Hogsmeade thought she had adopted the neighborhood stray. </p><p>“So then who do you think is trying to hurt him?” Dove asked, getting books from her bookshelf. She wore a long t-shirt to bed and Sirius wasn’t sure if he should ask her to change. Every time she raised an arm, Sirius bite his lip as the bottom of her panties showed. He was after all a man and couldn’t help but watch the gorgeous woman. </p><p>“Are you listening to me?” </p><p>“Ooo yes mmm yes.” </p><p>“And so many suspects?” Dove was now looking down at him as he sat on his small mattress. </p><p>“It’s hard, it isn’t like I’m there to see. I can’t do much but wait.” Sirius sighed. “But it had to be someone powerful.”</p><p>“Hear me out. That greasy teacher that was in here a few nights ago.” Sirius couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. </p><p>“That was the best thing you have EVER said.” Sirius was in tears from laughing so much as Dove just rolled her eyes, getting ready to study. </p><p>“Quiz me?” Sirius smiled and once again started to quiz the nervous woman. He knew she would get every answer correct but for some reason she would put off taking the test. </p><p>——<br/>
The pub was slow and Dove couldn’t help but notice a good looking wizard come in. He was probably 20, about her age. He kept eyeing her as she gave a flirty smirk. “Hello, I’m Josh.” He said as he approached the bar.</p><p>“Dove, how may I help you?” Dove leaned against the bar making sure he got a full view of her. </p><p>“A fire whiskey and maybe a conversation with the beautiful woman behind the counter.” Before Dove could answer, Snuffles was growling from the back door. The man shouted and backed away from the bar. </p><p>“Dove, get that dog under control.” Rosmerta shouted.  And Dove scurried to pull ‘Snuffles’ up to her room. With a slam of the door, she turned to see a now transformed Sirius. </p><p>“And what the bloody hell was that?” She screamed and got in the older man's face. </p><p>“He wasn’t worth your time.” Sirius’s voice was calm and he put a hand on Dove’s shoulder to calm her. </p><p>“Oooo really? How would you know that?” But then her anger disappeared and a sly smirk graced her face. And continued to step closer to Sirius till his back hit the wall. She leaned closer till her lips were next to his ear. “Well, well Sirius Black is jealous.” </p><p>Sirius Black’s eye flickered from her plump lips to her eyes before he rolled his own. “Trust me sweetheart, I get what I want.” </p><p>“Of really?” Dove put her head to the side, biting on her bottom lip. “Then please, get what you want.” </p><p>Sirius quickly picked Dove up and switched positions with her. Practically shoving her into the wall. He followed, his lips crashing on her cherry red ones. </p><p>Sirius's chest felt hard under Dove’s palms. Her hands followed his muscles. She continued going down and running over the bulge already forming in his pants. Sirius inhaled a sharp breath and muttered, “remember it’s been a while.” He was flush but Dove just smiled.</p><p>RATED R</p><p>“Well practice makes perfect.” </p><p>His hips bucked to her touch. He wanted more and needed more. Dove continued to kiss him back,  forgetting all about her responsibilities downstairs. He began grinding against her and she could feel his cock through her dress.</p><p>Their tongues intertwined as Dove’s hand unbuttoned his pants. She slowly got on her knees, peering up at him with her big eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” Sirius groaned and she licked her lips. </p><p>Sirius pulled down his boxers, revealing his manhood. Dove’s small hands stroked his already hard cock before opening her plump lips and running her tongue over the tip. </p><p>“Please don’t tease me little Dove.” Sirius groaned. His cheeks were red in anticipation, his hand traveled and took some of her blonde hair in them. </p><p>Dove parted her lips, and began sucking on Sirius’s cock. Looking up at him as she did so. What she couldn’t fit in her mouth, she used her hand to cover. </p><p>She only released for one second as Sirius moaned. “Sirius Black, fuck my face.” </p><p>Sirius's grip on her hair tightened. He moved the back of her head roughly, pushing her down on his shaft. She gagged and moaned on his cock. Her eyes teared up as he continued to fuck her throat. His growls filled the room as Dove moaned around him, droll coming down her chin. </p><p>Sirius’s head flung back as he groaned, his hot cumm filled her mouth as she sucked on the end of his cock. </p><p>Sirius looked down at that perfect face swallowing every drop of his cumm. Tears of pleasure running down her face. </p><p>“God, you are the hottest thing I’ve ever come by.” Sirius said as he got a cloth and helped clean her face. “I’m not done with you yet my little Dove.” His hand came to the end of her dress. </p><p>But he was interrupted by a large bang on the door. “You okay in there? It’s been a bit.” </p><p>Dove eyes went large as she hurried to fix her hair and Sirius once again transformed to his dog form. She had forgotten, she was working.</p><p>“Sorry Rosmerta, the dog had a torn in his paw. Think that's why it was growling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>